Voices
Voices is the first book in the series of original Babylon 5 novels. It was written by John Vornholt. Blurb MIND GAMES OF THE DEADLY KIND Telepaths to the left of them. Telepaths to the right of them. And danger is all around Commander Susan Ivanova and Security Chief Michael Garibaldi when a Psi Corps Convention is held on Babylon 5. Someone will turn this meeting of mind readers into a real blast... as a bomb makes Babylon 5 a death trap. VOICES The prime suspect is a resident telepath Talia Winters. With Talia's old foes, thought-cops Bester and Gray, calling for her head, Ivanova and Garibaldi can't openly help her. Now she's running for her life throught a perilous universe, and her psychic talent is her only weapon when her path is blocked by staggering intergalactic horrors: psi-corps closing in... and a killer waiting. Synopsis This novel is set some time between Points of Departure and The Geometry of Shadows. The story revolves around a plot to have the Earth Senate remove Psi Corps from the military and to place it under the control of the private sector. After a major terrorist attack on a Mars hotel which was to be the location of the Psi Corps Convention, the convention is moved to Babylon 5 and Talia Winters is given the role of coordinator of the event. While having so many Psi Corps on B5 does not sit well with Michael Garibaldi and Susan Ivanova, they do their best to accommodate the wishes of the Psi delegates while under the direct scrutiny of Mr. Bester. After another bombing and attempt on the life of Mr. Bester, Talia Winters finds herself under arrest as the primary suspect in the bombing. With the assistance of Ambassador Kosh, Talia escapes to earth where she is pursued by Garibaldi and a Psi Corps Investigator Harriman Gray. During their search for Talia, Garibaldi and Gray uncover the plot to replace the Psi Corps Military Controllers and discover the true identity of the bombers. With a final confrontation on Mars, Garibaldi, Bester, Gray and Talia enlist the assistance of the Free Mars resistance movement to expose the mastermind of the plot. With a little Garibaldi persuasion, Bester finally agrees to reinstate Talia and remove her from the Rogue Telepath hunt list. Garibaldi returns to B5 and Talia is left reflecting on her future and possible relationship with Mr. Garibaldi. This book does contain some elements which are canon to the series and explains a lot about the relationship between Garibaldi and Talia. The book also shows the development of the eventual relationship of Sheridan and Garibaldi. See also ;People * Talia Winters * Michael Garibaldi * Susan Ivanova * Alfred Bester * Harriman Gray * Kosh * Dr. Stephen Franklin * Deuce * Arthur Malten * Emily Crane * Theodore Hamilton * Ronald Trishman * Lizard * Sky * Delenn * Lennier * G'Kar * Na'Toth * Londo Mollari ;Organizations *Psi Corps *The Mix *Bilagaani ;Places * Babylon 5 ** Down Below * Earth ** Boston ** Eugene ** Miami * Mars ;Ships * Bradley: a transport whose route was from Earth to Mars. Talia Winters and Michael Garibaldi took the vessel to Mars. * Freya: A transport that went to Babylon 5 with high-ranking members of the Psi-Corps, including Bester. * Shuttle 512: The shuttle brought Talia Winters from Sky Harbor Travel Center, Eugene, Oregon to the Clarke Spaceport in orbit of Earth. * Shuttle 1312: The shuttle brought Garibaldi, Bester, and Harriman Gray from Miami to the Clarke Spaceport in orbit of Earth. * Starfish: A transport that left Babylon 5 for Earth. Michael Garibaldi and Harriman Gray were passengers on the vessel. The Starfish went from Earth to Centauri Prime to Babylon 5 and back to Earth to complete the cycle. Garibaldi and Winters took the vessel back to Babylon 5. Category:Novels